


will's headaches

by chaoticism



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Texting, junior year in hs, they're 16/17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticism/pseuds/chaoticism
Summary: mike decides he and his friends need a new group chat





	1. NOTIFICATION: WHITE BOY #1 HAS CREATED A GROUP CHAT

**Author's Note:**

> mike: white boy #1/baby m  
> will: white boy #2/sir byers  
> dustin: white boy #3  
> lucas: common sense/ls  
> max: sk8/miss max/mh  
> jane: sure, jan/jay<3

FRIDAY [8:34 PM]

 

 

 

 

> **_[WHITE BOY #1 CREATED A GROUP CHAT]_ **

 

 

 

 

> **_white boy #1_ ** _changed the name of the group to_ **_my favorite idiots_ **

 

**_[20:35] white boy #1: you might be wondering why i called you all here today_ **

 

**_[20:35] sk8: mike…_ **

 

**_[20:35] white boy #1: hush child_ **

 

**_[20:37] common sense: Jesus, wheeler_ **

 

**_[20:37] sure, jan: mike please no_ **

 

**_[20:40] white boy #2: i saw mike’s user and automatically muted the chat_ **

 

**_[20:40] white boy #1: WILL_ **

 

**_[20:40] white boy #1: GAY SOLIDARITY IS DEAD_ **

 

**_[20:41] white boy #2: you give me headaches_ **

 

**_[20:45] white boy #3: what the fuck_ **

 

**_[20:45] sure, jan: see mike, you’ve confused dustin. are you happy?_ **

 

**_[20:45] white boy #1: ecstatic_ **

 

**_[20:45] common sense: sadist…_ **

 

**_[20:46] sk8: anarchist**_ **

 

**_[20:47] sure, jan: well since we’re here…_ **

 

**_[20:47] sure, jan: max are we still hanging out tomorrow?_ **

 

**_[20:47] sk8: yes ma’am_ **

 

**_[20:47] sure, jan: perfect_ **

 

**_[20:48] white boy #1: AHEM_ **

 

**_[20:48] white boy #1: goD YOU TWO ARE SO SELFISH_ **

 

**_[20:48] sk8: i breathed_ **

 

**_[20:50] white boy #2: i’m so sorry max_ **

 

**_[20:51] sk8: you deserve better_ **

 

**_[20:51] white boy #2: we all do_ **

 

**_[20:52] white boy #1: this_ **

 

**_[20:52] white boy #1: this is mutiny_ **

 

**_[20:52] sk8: technically since you’re not “the proper authorities” or someone in a significant position of power, it is not mutiny. it’s just betrayl._ **

 

**_[20:53] sk8: drama queen_ **

 

**_[20:53] white boy #1: MAX_ **

 

**_[20:53] white boy #1: YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND_ **

 

**_[20:53] white boy #1: BUT SHUT UP_ **

 

**_[20:53] sk8: :)))))_ **

 

 **_white boy #2_ ** _changed their name to_ **_will_ **

 

**_[20:54] white boy #1: wow_ **

 

**_[20:54] white boy #1: i see how it is_ **

 

**_[20:55] will: do you not have homework to do????_ **

 

**_[20:56] common sense: you know mike doesn’t do his homework until his in class_ **

 

**_[20: 56] white boy #3: that’s true_ **

 

**_[20:56] white boy #1: A DAMNABLE LIE_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: mikey mike + ya boi luke]_ **

 

 

 

**_[20:58] mikey mike: must you expose me_ **

 

**_[21:00] ya boi luke: HE KNOWS_ **

 

**_[21:00] mikey mike: DOES NOT_ **

 

**_[21:02] mikey mike: i have to uphold my seemingly perfect reputation around him_ **

 

**_[21:02] ya boi luke: you are delusional, wheeler_ **

 

**_[21:03] mikey mike: HE THINKS HIGHLY OF ME_ **

 

**_[21:03] ya boi luke: no he doesn’t. none of us do._ **

 

**_[21:03] mikey mike: have i ever told you how much of an amazing best friend you are?_ **

 

**_[21:05] ya boi luke: no_ **

 

**_[21: 07] mikey mike: GOOD_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGE:miss max + baby m]_ **

 

 

 

**_[21:10] baby m: please change my user_ **

 

**_[21:10] miss max: bUT ITS SO CUTE_ **

 

**_[21:10] baby m: …_ **

 

**_[21:11] baby m: u right_ **

 

**_[21:12] miss max: what’s wrong?_ **

 

**_[21:12] baby m: why does something have to be wrong?_ **

 

**_[21:12] miss max: my best friend senses are tingling???_ **

 

**_[21:13] baby m: thATS NOT A REAL THING_ **

 

**_[21:13] miss max: you wanna fucking bet?_ **

 

**_[21:13] baby m: all the money_ **

 

**_[21:13] miss max: BITCH IM BROKE I JUST KNOW WHEN THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU_ **

 

**_[21:14] baby m: WELL SHIT_ **

 

**_[21:14] miss max: proceed_ **

 

**_[21:15] baby m: YOU GUYS ARE NO HELP WILL HATES ME_ **

 

**_[21:15] miss max: BBBABBBEBE_ **

 

**_[21:15] miss max: WILL DOES NOT HATE YOU_ **

 

**_[21:16] miss max: you two have known each other since kindergarten._ **

 

**_[21:16] miss max: if anything he’s exhausted with you_ **

 

**_[21:17] miss max: i’ve known you for three years and i can say that i am._ **

 

**_[21:17] miss max: TWELVE YEARS. HE’S KNOWN YOU._ **

 

**_[21:17] baby m: i knooowww_ **

 

**_[21:18] miss max: mike,_ **

 

**_[21:18] baby m: here we go_ **

 

**_[21:18] miss max: don’t try too hard maybe?_ **

 

**_[21:19] baby m: force of habit_ **

 

**_[21:20] miss max: i know_ **

 

**_[21:20] baby m: thank you max_ **

 

**_[21:20] miss max: any time, wheeler_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_[GROUP CHAT: MY FAVORITE IDIOTS]_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_sure, jan_ ** _changed their name to:_ **_fuck_ **

 

**_[21:30] sk8: relatbale_ **

 

**_[21:30] sk8: FUCK_ **

 

**_[21:31] common sense: RELATBALE_ **

 

**_[21:31] will: MAX_ **

 

**_[21:31] fuck: R E L A T B A L E_ **

 

**_[21:32] white boy #3: my mom yelled at me for laughing so loud_ **

 

**_[21:32] sk8: DAMN IT_ **

 

**_[21:32] common sense: this is the best day_ **

 

**_[21:33] sk8: you’re sounding more and more single, sinclair_ **

 

**_[21:33] common sense: stop harassing her_ **

 

**_[21:33] common sense: where’s the boy he never misses a typo_ **

 

**_[21:35] will: which boy_ **

 

**_[21:35] common sense: the ugly one_ **

 

**_[21:36] will: still dk whom you’re speaking about_ **

 

**_[21:36] will: all my friends are gorgeous_ **

 

**_[21:36] sk8: soft_ **

 

**_[21:36] fuck: i love you will_ **

 

**_[21:36] common sense: thanks man_ **

 

**_[21:37] white gay #3: gay_ **

 

**_[21:40] white boy #1: cute_ **

 

**_[21:40] common sense: SON_ **

 

**_[21:41] sk8: he’s my son, back up_ **

 

**_[21:42] common sense: he’s our son_ **

 

**_[21:42] sk8: nice_ **

 

 

 

 

> **_white boy #1_ ** _changed thier name to_ **_love child_ **

 

**_[21:44] love child: MOM AND DAD_ **

 

**_[21:45] fuck: the perfect family_ **

 

**_[21:45] love chld: you’re damn right it is_ **

 

**_[21:45] white boy #3: can i be the uncle_ **

 

**_[21:46] sk8: hell yeah_ **

 

**_[21:46] fuck: i wanna be the aunt_ **

 

**_[21:47] love child: I HAVE THE BEST FAMILY EVER_ **

 

 

 

 

> **_common sense_ ** _changed their name to_ **_dad_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_dad_ ** _changed the group name to_ **_FAMILY_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_sk8_ ** _changed their nam to_ **_mom_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_fuck_ ** _changed their name to_ **_aunty jane_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_white boy #3_ ** _changed their name_ **_uncle dustin_ **
> 
>  

**_[21:49] will: jesus fuck i left for three minutes_ **

 

**_[21:50] love child: i have a new family, wanna join?_ **

 

**_[21:50] will: can i be the neighbor that everyone loves?_ **

 

**_[21:50] love child: THIS ISNT THAT 70S SHOW WILL_ **

 

**_[21:51] mom: yeah will_ **

 

**_[21:51] dad: i’m fine with that_ **

 

**_[21:51] aunty jane: same here lmao_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGES: jay <3 + sir byers]_ **

 

 

 

**_[21:52] jay <3: how far did mike get into T7S?_ **

 

**_[21:52] sir byers: two episodes, why?_ **

 

**_[21:52] jay <3: so he doesn’t know that eric and donna end up together_ **

 

**_[21:52] sir byers: ITS OBVIOUS_ **

 

**_[21:53] sir byers: AND HE’S SEEN TEXTS POSTS ABOUT IT_ **

 

**_[21:53] jay <3: will, mike is the dumbest smart kid i know_ **

 

**_[21:53] sir byers: jane he’s not THAT dense_ **

 

**_[21:53] jay <3: …_ **

 

**_[21:54] sir byers: shut up_ **

 

**_[21:54] jay <3: fine we’ll let him figure it out and then have him insist you change your name to donna ;)_ **

 

**_[21:54] sir byers: JAY PLEASE_ **

 

**_[21:54] jay <3: FNJEBJEWK_ **

 

**_[21:55] sir byers: he’s so dramatic i really hate him_ **

 

**_[21:55] jay <3: no you don’t_ **

 

**_[21:55] sir byers: shut up_ **

 

**_[21:55] jay <3: hold on my dad wants to talk to me_ **

 

**_[21:55] sir byers: talk your time babes_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_[PRIVATE MESSAGES: mh + ls]_ **

 

 

 

**_[21:53] mm: mike’s an idiot_ **

 

**_[21:54] ls: we been knew_ **

 

**_[21:54] ls: but whatd he do this time?_ **

 

**_[21:54] mm: he’s sixteen years old_ **

 

**_[21:54] mm: you’d think he’d have some kind of sense_ **

 

**_[21:55] ls: HAVE YOU MET HIM_ **

 

**_[21:55] ls: LIKE REALLY_ **

 

**_[21:55] ls: MIKE AND SENSE DON’T GO IN THE SAME SENTENCE_ **

 

**_[21:55] mm: you’re almost as overdramatic as he is_ **

 

**_[21:56] ls: offended_ **

 

**_[21:56] mm: good_ **

 

**_[21:56] mm: but seriously_ **

 

**_[21:56] ls: you talking about him and will?_ **

 

**_[21:57] mm: noooo i’m talking about him and jane_ **

 

**_[21:57] ls: YOU DON’T NEED TO BE SARCASTIC MAX_ **

 

**_[21:58] mm: IM SORRY IM UPSET_ **

 

**_[21:58] ls: understanble. we ARE talking about mike_ **

 

**_[21:59] mm: watch it_ **

 

**_[21:59] ls: I LOVE HIM_ **

 

**_[21:59] ls: BUT HES AN IDIOT_ **

 

**_[22:00] mm: everyone: ^_ **

 

**_[22:00] ls: honestly,,_ **

 

**_[22:00]mm: i wanna tell one of them but i cANT_ **

 

**_[22:00] mm: and everyone else knows this is so annoying_ **

 

**_[22:01] ls: wait it out some more. like you said they’re sixteen._ **

 

**_[22:02] ls: they’re gonna have to realize at some point_ **

 

**_[22:02] mm: hopefully_ **


	2. everybody hates mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the office is a show that brings everyone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Vee, of course.

_SATURDAY [14:14]_

 

**_love child: friends_ **

 

**_dad: i am not your friend_ **

 

**_dad: i am yourfather and you will treat me with respect._ **

 

**_mom: lucas shut up_ **

 

**_love child: doing the most_ **

 

**_will: i hate you guys_ **

 

**_love child: what could u have POSSIBLY been doing that we were interrupting_ **

 

**_will: don’t be a dick_ **

 

**_love child: but that’s my specialty :(_ **

 

**_mom: i love us_ **

 

**_aunty jane: william_ **

 

**_will: yes darling_ **

 

**_aunty jane: i’m bored can i come over_ **

 

**_will: yeah dude_ **

 

**_will: you know my mom loves you_ **

 

**_aunty jane: well duh_ **

 

**_love child: i wanna go_ **

 

**_uncle dusty: no_ **

 

**_mom: no_ **

 

**_dad: no_ **

 

**_aunty jane: no_ **

 

**_will: no_ **

 

**_love child: why do u guys hate me so bad?_ **

 

**_love child: ive done nothing wrong in my life ever_ **

 

**_aunty jane: SURE JAN_ **

 

**_dad: u are such a LIAR_ **

 

**_will: i hate to agree but…_ **

 

**_love child: this is defamation of character, your honor. it cannot stand!_ **

 

**_mom: so damn dramatic_ **

 

**_dad: ngl every time i see max typing i always think she’s gonna correct mike_ **

 

**_love child: watch your mouth, ma’am._ **

 

**_love child: we will not have that type of languge in my good, Christian household_ **

 

**_mom: languge?_ **

 

**_dad: here we go_ **

 

**_love child: shut up, miss relatbale_ **

 

**_mom_ ** _changed their name to_ **_relatbale_ **

 

**_love child_ ** _changed their name to_ **_languge_ **

 

**_dad: ah yes, family bonding_ **

 

**_aunty jane: WILL IM HERE_ **

 

**_will: I KNOW I HEARD YOU SLAM THE DOOR_ **

 

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGES: JJ (jane) + Mmm Yeah (mike)]_ **   
****

 

 

 

**_Mmm Yeah: don’t talk shit about me por favor_ **

 

**_JJ: i make no promises señor_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah: DAMN_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah: but fr have fun_ **

 

**_JJ: i will_ **

 

**_JJ: love ya, mike_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah:SCREENSHOTTED_ **

 

**_JJ: SEE THIS IS WHY I DONT DO NICE SHIT WITH YOU_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah: iM SORRY_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah: it’s just so RARE_ **

 

**_JJ: IS NOT_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah: J, i can count on one time the amount of time you’ve said you love me_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah: we’ve known each other since sixth grade_ **

 

**_JJ: I show it when i yell at you_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah: AW_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah: nice_ **

 

**_JJ: alright wheeler i gtg hang out with ur man_ **

 

**_Mmm Yeah: HES NOT MY MAN_ **

 

**_JJ: YEAH SURE_ **

 

 

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGES: baby m + miss max]_ **

 

**_baby m_ ** _changed their name to_ **_mike myers_ **   
****

 

**_miss max_ ** _changed their name to_ **_max russo_ **

 

**_max russo: son_ **

 

**_mike myers: yes_ **

 

**_max russo: let’s go to the quarry_ **

 

**_mike myers: noooooooo_ **

 

**_max russo: whyyyy_ **

 

**_mike myers: it’s cooooolllllddd_ **

 

**_max russo: :(((_ **

 

**_mike myers: we can go to the movies_ **

 

**_max russo: and see what?_ **

 

**_mike myers: whatever u want bub_ **

 

**_max russo: REALLY?_ **

 

**_mike myers: yeah idc_ **

 

**_max russo: HAPPY DEATH DAY ESKGETIT_ **

 

**_mike myers: buy the tickets, i’ll buy snacks_ **

 

**_max russo: YAYYY_ **

 

**_mike myers: pick me up?_ **

 

**_mike myers: nancy’s out_ **

 

**_max russo: of course_ **

 

**_max russo: you don’t need to explain mike_ **

 

**_mike myers: i know it just_ **

 

**_max russo: ITS OK BEST FRIEND_ **

 

**_max russo: I GITCHU_ **

 

**_mike myers: GITCHU_ **

 

**_mike myers: PIGITCHU_ **

 

**_max russo: MOTHER OF GOD_ **

 

**_mike myers: hey_ **

 

**_max russo: hello_ **

 

**_mike myers: how come you don’t do this stuff with lucas?_ **

 

**_max russo: he’s been really busy._ **

 

**_max russo: like i’m really proud of him for making captain and he’s doing what he loves._ **

 

**_max russo: there’s just not a lot of time we get to spend together_ **

 

**_mike myers: maaaaxxxx_ **

 

**_mike myers: i’m sorry bub that’s sad_ **

 

**_max russo: hey hey hey_ **

 

**_max russo: it’s fine_ **

 

**_max russo: the time we lose, we definitely make up for_ **

 

**_mike myers: idk how to take that_ **

 

**_mike myers: but i loooooovvee yoouuuu_ **

 

**_max russo: yeah yeah_ **

 

**_max russo: save it for your boyfriend_ **

 

**_mike myers: i breathe in this house and i get attacked_ **

 

**_max russo: [ticketshavebeenbought.jpg]_ **

 

**_mike myers: [kool-aid man voice] hell yeah_ **

 

 

**_[16:45]_ **

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: FAMILY]_ **

 

**_love child: HAPPY DEATH DAY WAS LIT AS A MOTHERFUCKER_ **

 

**_mom: i can confirm i was there_ **

 

**_aunty jane: AAWWW_ **

 

**_uncle dustin: IM GLAD YOU TWO HAD FUN_ **

 

**_will: when did you decide to go to the movies_ **

 

**_will: also max whAT THE HELL was mike doing on your snap_ **

 

**_mom: OH LMAO_ **

 

**_mom: he was trying to eat a twizler how you eat spaghetti_ **

 

**_mom: it wasn’t going well for him_ **

 

**_love child: no it was not_ **

 

**_love child: i choked a few times_ **

 

**_will: jesus christ are you alright?_ **

 

**_love child: yeah for sure i’m great._ **

 

**_love child: YOU KNOW THAT NEW SONG_ **

 

**_love child: BY KEHLANI AND LIL YACHTY_ **

 

**_will: faking it_ **

 

**_love child: FAKING IT_ **

 

**_mom: mike loves this song_ **

 

**_uncle dustin: YOO_ **

 

**_uncle dustin: I LOVE THAT SONG TOO_ **

 

**_dad: lowkey same_ **

 

**_mom: BABE_ **

 

**_dad: HI_ **

 

**_love child: YALL CAN TALK IN PRIVATE_ **

 

**_love child: TOO MUCH PDA IN THIS GC ALREADY._ **

 

**_mom: you’re such a dick mike_ **

 

**_love child: i’m no richard, ma’am._ **

 

**_love child: could you imagine if my name was actually richard_ **

 

**_uncle dustin: we’d call you dick all the time_ **

 

**_uncle dustin: no doubt about it_ **

 

**_uncle dustin: except for maybe will who’d be all soft and call you richie_ **

 

**_will: i’m not seeing any lies_ **

 

**_love child: cute._ **

 

 

 

**_[PRIVATE MESSAGE: rosa (max) + jake (will)]_ **

 

**_jake: [deepcontemplationmeme.jpg]_ **

 

**_rosa: LMAAOOOO_ **

 

**_rosa: he called u cute, whatcha gonna do about it_ **

 

**_jake: nothing_ **

 

**_jake: same thing i’ve been doing for the last three years_ **

 

**_rosa: whack_ **

 

**_jake: i know_ **

 

**_rosa: alright but you do know he’s flirting with you_ **

 

**_jake: i suppose_ **

 

**_jake: but he does that with everyone_ **

 

**_rosa: ???????????????_ **

 

**_rosa: WHOMST IS EVERYONE?_ **

 

**_rosa: BITCH ITS JUST YOU_ **

 

**_jake: NUH UH_ **

 

**_rosa: NAME ONE OTHER PERSON HE FLIRTS WITH_ **

 

**_rosa: JANE DOESNT COUNT, HE’S GAY._ **

 

**_jake: ...._ **

 

**_rosa: OH MY GOD_ **

 

**_rosa: WILL WHAT THE FUCK_ **

 

**_jake: STOPPPP_ **

 

**_rosa: i cannot believe_ **

 

**_jake: i hate you_ **

 

**_rosa: false_ **

 

**_jake: calm down dwight_ **

 

**_rosa: OOOOOO_ **

 

**_rosa: we should rewatch the office_ **

 

**_jake: when tho?_ **

 

**_rosa: next weekend?_ **

 

**_jake: can’t. spending time with jonathan._ **

 

**_rosa: HOW IS HE DOING??_ **

 

**_jake: REALLY GOOD!_ **

 

**_jake: from what he’s told me anyways._ **

 

**_rosa: aww willy, i’m happy you get to see him_ **

 

**_jake: who are you telling?_ **

 

**_rosa: aawww_ **

 

**_rosa: buuuttt_ **

 

**_jake: you can come to mine this week and we can binge for as long as you stay_ **

 

**_rosa: will if we do this_ **

 

**_rosa: this is an open invitation for a week long sleepover_ **

 

**_jake: UHMST_ **

 

**_jake: IM SO DOWN???_ **

 

**_rosa: YYAYYYY_ **

 

**_jake: INCREDIBLE_ **

 

**_rosa: hold on. let me let our boyfriends know_ **

 

**_jake: HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND_ **

 

**_jake: DAMN IT, MAX._ **

 

 

**_[GROUP CHAT: POWERPUFF KIDS]_ **

 

**_blossom: sup kids_ **

 

**_buttercup: mike what’d you do_ **

 

**_bubbles: JESUS CHRIST I BREATHE IN THIS HOUSE AND I GET ATTACKED_ **

 

**_blossom: he didn’t do anything_ **

 

**_blossom: i just wanted to let y’all know i’m spending the week at will’s._ **

 

**_buttercup: babe we still have school_ **

 

**_blossom: very aware_ **

 

**_bubbles: why??_ **

 

**_blossom: we’re trying to rewatch the office before jonathan comes back into town this weekend_ **

 

**_buttercup: oh ok_ **

 

**_bubbles: NO OH OK_ **

 

**_bubbles: THATS NOT NORMAL MAX IT’S FEBRUARY WE HAVE FINALS COMING UP_ **

 

**_blossom: in two months, bitch. stop ruining my fun._ **

 

**_bubbles: BUT_ **

 

**_blossom: BUT NOTHING_ **

 

**_bubbles: ugh_ **

 

**_buttercup: are you two done?_ **

 

**_blossom: hush_ **

 

**_bubbles: mmmmmhhhhhh_ **

 

**_blossom: calm down, mike. he doesn’t like me like that._ **

 

**_bubbles: THATS NOT EVEN_ **

 

**_bubbles: THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING_ **

 

**_buttercup: sure jan_ **

 

**_blossom: enriiurhjkebrke_ **

 

**_blossom: lemme go_ **

**Author's Note:**

> my specialty is gc fics. if you haven't already, check out the one i did the for losers club.


End file.
